ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1
This crossover is between John Smith 10: Omniverse, Jane Smith 10, John 23: Megaman and the Argit 10 (franchise). Story John is walking through a dark forest, gazing upwards towards the sky, which isn’t visible through the trees. John: Such a dark forest. I wonder where I am. The ground bulges, as John flips back, as it breaks, something biting at him. John thrusts his palms forward, wind pushing him away faster. Trees are uprooted, falling around him, blocking off his escape route. A giant wooden Salamander breaks out of the ground, with someone on top. It is a girl in a black shirt with long sleeves, dark purple strings extended from her fingers, on the Puppet Salamander. The girl has a maniacal smile on her face, as if insane. She has black hair and purple eyes. Girl: Hello, Reaper! The girl moves her middle finger, the Salamander tail motioned around, its blade tail flying right at John. John summons Rustic, parrying it with ease. John: Uh, do I know you? Girl: Oh, how soon you forget. What’s the matter? I’m not important enough for you to remember? (Out of control) Do you forget every woman that you kill?! The girl raises her right hand into the air, Salamander’s leg being lifted and stomped down at John. John spins to dodge, striking the leg with Rustic, splintering it. Girl: You really think that does anything? The splintered sections of the leg levitate, pointing at John. They all have strings attached to them, as they’re launched at John. John spins, a wind vortex catching them and blowing them aside. John jumps into the air, over the Salamander. The Salamander’s neck stretches out at John, who is swallowed into its mouth. Girl: Yes! Yes! Muhahahaha! I did it! Salamander’s head explodes, as John comes out, going straight towards the girl. The girl severs the strings on the Salamander, as they are caught on John, him hung in the air. Girl: Too bad, Reaper. I must say, you are absolutely horrible at this, killing, that is. Though, The girl leans into John’s face, giving a devilish smile. She is close enough to kiss him. Girl: You don’t look very tough without the cloak. John breathes fire, burning the girl’s face. The girl screams as she drops John, patting the fire off her face with her sleeves. John lands on one knee on the Salamander’s back, still holding Rustic. John: I’m sorry for what I did to you. But if you were in the Underworld, I have to send you back. John walks towards the girl, when Salamander breaks into dust, as if aged away. John hovers with air bending, while the girl falls, a time portal opening and her falling through. It closes, as John sighs. John: That was weird. I don’t think that’s the last of her. The girl wakes up on the floor of a planetarium, Eon standing in front of her. Eon: Hello, child. What name do you prefer to go by? I know you’ve used quite a few of them. The girl pulls her arm to her chest, Eon jerked forward. He falls to his knees, as the girl grins widely in his face. Girl: The Puppet Master will do. Intellectuary: My intel is true. You are a savage one. Puppet Master swings her arm, Eon thrown off to the side. Intellectuary becomes visible to her, as she holds her hand out at him. Strings attach to Intellectuary, though are tugged and snap, sucked into Intellectuary’s body. Intellectuary: But I must say, you are absolutely everything I was looking for in an evil alternate John. Puppet Master: Who is John? Intellectuary: The Reaper that shares your face. Well, did, before it burned off. Here. Intellectuary tosses a wooden mask that resembles Puppet Master’s unburned face. Puppet Master puts it on, her bland expression permanent. Puppet Master: (In deep, male voice) Who are, (Gasps) my voice! Intellectuary: A slight improvement. Now, to business. Do you want the Reaper dead? The Puppet Master cocks her head to the side, intrigued. Puppet Master: How about all, who share my old face? Intellectuary: No. Because, you will be working with the other ones with your face that want Reaper dead. Such as Eon, the one you nonchalantly threw across the room. Eon stands up, and holds his right arm up. His sleeve is rolled down, as he reveals a tattoo of six purple eyes in the shape of a V. Puppet Master holds her right arm up, her sleeve falling down. An Omnitrix buried in dragon scales is on her wrist, as same tattoo glows on her arm. Intellectuary: Now, for weapons. Your skills are, admirable, but I think you need something more. A better puppet than that you were wielding before. Intellectuary snaps his fingers, as Puppet John materializes at Puppet Master’s feet. She attaches strings to him, having him stand up. Puppet John then bows to Intellectuary, head drooping. End Scene John continues going through the forest, when it suddenly turns into a desert, with canyon walls to one side of them. John: Broken dimension terrain. Still getting used to the dramatic shift. The sound of a high pitch hurricane sound occurs, as a figure is spinning from the distance. The figure makes it to him, as it stops, being Looney John. Looney John is on all fours, sniffing at John. John: You’ve got to be kidding me. A second alternate counterpart in 5 minutes? Looney John slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Ripjaws. His scales are a sandish brown, with grey fins. John: Ripjaws in a desert? Not a very effective form. Let’s calm down here. Ripjaws spins like a tornado, spinning at John. John barely jumps back, as Ripjaws’ claws graze John’s shirt, leaving cut streaks on them. Ripjaws head then sticks out, John’s head inside his jaws. John: Whoa! John transforms into Kickin Hawk, lifting his leg straight to the sky, kicking Ripjaws in the head, knocking him back. Ripjaws lands and spins at Kickin Hawk, who spins and kicks Ripjaws, causing it to spin faster in the same direction, out of control. Ripjaws stops on a dime, biting at Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk raises his arm, Ripjaws biting his arm talon. Kickin Hawk: Why are you so viciously strong? Kickin Hawk kicks Ripjaws, him skidding away. Ripjaws roars and snarls at Kickin Hawk, as he spins again. Kickin Hawk drops to the ground, lying on his side. He spins, tripping Ripjaws. Ripjaws lands on his hands, standing on them as he axe kicks at Kickin Hawk, who blocks it with his arms. He separates his arms, pushing Ripjaws away, who flips over and lands on his feet. Kickin Hawk: Have to admit. You’re a pretty good hand to hand fighter. Ripjaws: Uraaaah! Eon: I couldn’t agree more. Eon appears through a time portal, wearing the Neontrix on his left wrist. He activates it, forcing Ripjaws to revert. Looney John: Rah-rah-rawh! Looney John spins at Eon, who blasts the sand with a time ray, it shooting up like a geyser. Looney John stops, staring Eon down. Eon: Relax, my friend. Maltruant sends his regards. Eon holds out his tattoo, which glows. Looney John: Maltruant. Looney John holds his arm out, revealing his tattoo which glows. Looney John turns at Kickin Hawk, on Eon’s side. Eon: You should’ve been reverted as well. Kickin Hawk: Sorry to disappoint you. Kickin Hawk leaps into the air, spinning to kick Eon. Eon rolls to dodge, as he heads down a train tunnel nearby. Eon: Come! We have more to gather. Eon runs into the tunnel, Looney John spinning behind him. Kickin Hawk runs after them, entering the dark tunnel. All is black, as Kickin Hawk reverts, using mana to light the tunnel. John: Eon, of course. It’s just like him to gather alternate Johns. I bet he took that girl from before. A crunch occurs under John’s feet, as he looks down. Popcorn litters the ground, as John enters the inside of a vault. Argit-Gold Digger is sitting on a pile of gold, reaching and eating a handful of popcorn. Argit-Gold Digger groans for a moment, then sighs with relief, the gold pile being a little bigger. Argit-Gold Digger: Ah! Nothing like the good life of my morning workout. John: That’s just disturbing. Argit-Gold Digger: Ah! Argit-Gold Digger leaps five feet into the air, landing a distance away on the gold pile. John spots his goat feet. John: Goat jumping? So not completely useless for fighting. Argit-Gold Digger: Who, who are, hey, wait a minute! John Smith? John: You know me? Argit-Gold Digger: Know you? I own you! I own the rights to all of your alternate form media! Argit-Gold Digger reverts, revealing it to be Argit with a golden Omnitrix on his wrist. John moans in distaste, face palming himself. John: Someone was dumb enough to give you an Omnitrix? Argit: Hey, I found it! And then, I bought the rights to own you! So therefore, you work for me! John rolls his eyes, as he goes to walk away. Argit: Hey, get back here! A shadow forms over Argit, as he looks up. His ears dock, as he runs, Negative Humungousaur crashing down. The force lifts popcorn into the air, burying John. Humungousaur turns to Argit, smiling. Humungousaur: Hello, Argit. Argit: Those red eyes, Albedo. John bursts out of the popcorn, firing a mana blast at Humungousaur. Humungousaur roars, as he transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur. He morphs his hands into rocket launchers, firing bone fragments at John. John blows them away with air bending, and flies at Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur spins, nailing John with an upper cut fist, him flying and getting buried in popcorn. Ultimate Humungousaur: Finally! What a punch! As for you, don’t go yet. Argit was trying to sneak off, as Ultimate Humungousaur reverts. Albedo stands there, his colors inverted. His hair is white, his eyes and green shirt are red instead, and he has a devious smile. Albedo: Hello, Argit. I have come on the tidings of the Intellectuary. Argit: Intellectuary? Oh yeah, I think I read an article on him. Some ghost thing. Albedo: Well, we are gathering a group of Omnitrix wielders, to fight for the, greater good as they say. Argit: Hey, I may play the hero pretty well, but I can be a bit of a sleezeball. Albedo: Oh, we already know that. Just the type of guy we’re looking for. Argit: Hm. Well, since John turned down my offer to serve as my bodyguard, I guess it’s only fair to hire you. Albedo: Excellent. Of course, we will need your help. It’s quite simple really. We just need to kill John Smith. Argit: Kill?! The hero of this entire franchise?! You know how much money I’ll lose?! Albedo transforms into Ultimate NRG, being a dark red color instead of green. He fires a nuclear radioactive blast into the popcorn, a nuclear explosion mushroom cloud forming from the explosion. Argit: My popcorn! Ultimate Chromastone comes out of the explosion wave, holding up his magnet shaped hands up, firing ultraviolet waves. Ultimate NRG fires another radioactive blast, which is stopped by the ultraviolet waves. Ultimate Chromastone: Really, Argit? You’re more concerned about your popcorn than me? Just as self centered as ever. Argit: Forget all of this! I’m out! Argit activates the Omnitrix, turning into Argit-Spidermonkey. He takes off running, jumping from gold pile to gold pile, shooting webs to swing away. Ultimate NRG: (Sighs) Now I see why he didn’t want to hire this guy. Well, if you can’t recruit them, eliminate them. Ultimate NRG takes off flying after Argit-Spidermonkey, as Ultimate Chromastone runs after him. He holds up his hand, ultraviolet energy condensing in it. He fires a beam of ultraviolet rays, which focus around Ultimate NRG, catching him. Ultimate NRG fires a radioactive blast out the ring entrance, which melts a pile of gold, forcing Argit-Spidermonkey to turn back. Ultimate NRG: Got you! Ultimate Chromastone runs up, jumping and punches Ultimate NRG with his free hand, it glowing with ultraviolet energy. Ultimate NRG hits the ground, Ultimate Chromastone managing to pin him to the ground with ultraviolet rays. Ultimate NRG: This isn’t over! This battle has only just begun! Ultimate NRG transforms into Portaler, as his stomach lights up. A portal forms by Argit-Spidermonkey, sucking him towards it. Argit-Spidermonkey tries to run away, but the suction is too much. Argit-Spidermonkey: John! Help! Ultimate Chromastone: (Sighs) Always a hassle. Shoot a web at me! Argit-Spidermonkey raises his tail, shooting a web stream at Ultimate Chromastone, him catching it on his arm. Ultimate Chromastone spins, swinging Argit-Spidermonkey like a wrecking ball. Argit-Spidermonkey: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Argit-Spidermonkey is rammed into Portaler, who is launched into the portal. The portal closes, as Ultimate Chromastone and Argit-Spidermonkey revert. Argit: (Panting) Now will you be my bodyguard?! John: No. You can be my teammate. Come on. We need to find the others. Argit: Others? The other alternate yous? None of them have your popularity or strength. John: We need help to fight them. The enemy is gathering their forces. John walks off, Argit looking back. Argit: Well, following him is the best way to get his protection. End Scene Cannonbolt rolls up the pike of a skating park, heading straight towards Swampfire. Swampfire throws fireballs at Cannonbolt, them being deflected. Cannonbolt hits Swampfire, him sent flying. Cannonbolt opens up, revealing it is a female form. Cannonbolt: (Panting) Ryder? Mega? Why are you doing this? Swampfire stands up, as if automatronic. A chuckle occurs, as Cannonbolt looks up, seeing Phantom standing at the top of the skating pit. Cannonbolt: Who are you? You look a bit like John. Phantom: Yes. I have been told I bear a resemblance to him. I have come to call upon you, as we are for all Omnitrix wielders. Cannonbolt: All, of us? Phantom: Oh, there are many of us, as it turns out. My vision was limited to my own selfish view before, then the Intellectuary showed me the big picture. If you join us, Jane Smith, then we can create a stable world for us. Cannonbolt: What about John? And Ryder? Phantom: I cannot say for Ryder, as we are recruiting him as well. However, we know that John will never join us. Due to our, prior encounters. Cannonbolt: Then no thanks. He’s not someone I want to be on the bad side of. Phantom: And that’s exactly the point. He is a monster, a beast lost in the desire for power. We need to band together to fight against him. Cannonbolt: I’ve had my share of working for others with their own agendas. The answer is no. Phantom: Pity. Phantom holds his left arm up, revealing the Warmatrix. He slaps it down, as Swampfire transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire fires a powerful fire blast, Cannonbolt curling up to take it. Cannonbolt goes flying, injured from it. She reverts, as Ultimate Swampfire throws seeds, which sprout into plants that wrap around Jane, holding her up and restricting her arms to the side. Jane struggles to break out, immobilized. Phantom: While I am not one who follows orders, I have been told I can kill you if you refuse to join. One less John to fight later on. The plants begin to squeeze Jane, when Ultimate Swampfire is hit by lightning, electrocuting it. It falls to one knee, releasing its grip on Jane, allowing her to slip out. Ultimate Swampfire gets up, as Thunder Man flies in. Thunder Man: Stay down. Ultimate Swampfire releases a fire blast at Thunder Man, who swoops to the side to dodge. He extends his three tentacle arms, wrapping around Ultimate Swampfire. He electrocutes Ultimate Swampfire, it exploding in green light. Phantom scowls, as Thunder Man lands, reverting. Megaman helps Jane stand up, who was a bit woozy. Megaman: You okay? Jane: Yeah. Thanks for the save. Megaman: I haven’t saved you yet. I brought a friend. Goop in a ball slime form is launched at Megaman, who blasts it with his Mega Buster, blasting off parts of the slime. Goop keeps going, as Megaman grabs Jane, rolling out of the way, essentially chucking her overhead to dodge. Goop reforms, revealing strings on it. Puppet Master walks up, off to the side of the skate pit, on a side away from Phantom. Phantom: And I heard that you were actually good. Puppet Master: You’re just lucky that I didn’t kill you for your spot. I wanted Jane as my target, so I could fillet her. Jane: Uh, who is that? Megaman: Don’t know. Don’t care. Megaman fires Mega Buster shots at Puppet Master, who twitches her pinky. Goop moves in front of Puppet Master, forming a wall of slime. The buster shots are repelled off it, as Goop morphs into a cannon shape, firing acid slime balls. Megaman shoots them out of the air, as Jane searches through the Omnitrix playlist. Jane: What form for getting around them? Come on, analyze the situation. Megaman: You become an analyst since the last time I saw you? You were a wimpy girl back then. Jane: (Scoffs) Thanks for the compliment. Phantom: (Yawns) As much fun as it is to watch them fight each other, I need a little more entertainment with this. Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, creating a Way Big drone, which towers over them. Megaman and Jane look up, as Way Big lifts its foot, going to stomp on them. Megaman and Jane nod in agreement, as they both slap down their Omnitrices. They transform, then are stepped on. Puppet Master: Those were mine! Goop throws a slime ball at Phantom, which collides with a scaly mana wall. Phantom: Relax, Puppet. The game has only begun. The question is their next move, on how they avoided that. Puppet Master: (Angered) My name is Puppet Master. Phantom leans to one side, looking down as if not expecting that. The concrete of the skate park had been converted into sand, it surrounding the area. Desert Man’s head emerges, resembling Desert Storm in every detail. Desert Man: Desert Man! Phantom: Eh. Could do better. Way Big goes to step on Desert Man, as Desert Man’s head goes down like a whack-a-mole. Way Big stomps down, as Desert Man comes out, extending a sand fist at Phantom. Phantom deflects it with a mana shield, it moving to knock away several sand fists that sprout. Phantom: You’ll have to do better than that. Ssslither pops out of the sand, as she spits acid, Phantom turning right at that moment. The acid hits his eyes, as he screams in pain. Phantom: Eeeeeeeh aaaaahhhhh! Way Big goes after Ssslither, as Desert Man shoots out of the ground, the sand bending to his command. His arms extend to wrap around Way Big’s leg, causing it to stumble. Puppet Master watches as Phantom struggles to get the acid out of his eyes. Puppet Master: Worthless. Never send a man to do a woman’s job. Puppet Master pulls a string, the Omnitrix on Goop beeping. Goop shifts to Astrodactyl, which extends its wings. Astrodactyl shoots a star energy whip, which catches Ssslither around the neck. She chokes for a moment, when Ssslither sheds her skin, slipping back down into the hole, her shed skin in the whip. Puppet Master: Forget the game, Phantom! I just want to kill Jane once and for all! Ssslither: (From the hole) What did I ever do to you? Desert Man towers over Way Big, pushing down on it. Sand rains down, as Way Big falls down towards Puppet Master. Astrodactyl flies up, releasing a propulsion wave from its jetpack. The force hits Way Big, strong enough to knock it aside, it toppling down. Astrodactyl fires a mouth star blast from its mouth, hitting Way Big’s fin. Way Big breaks into light, as the sand settles down, unmoving. Puppet Master: Gone. Gone! Puppet Master swings her arm, Astrodactyl being flung into Phantom, knocking him down. Puppet Master: I wanted them dead, and you ruined it! You better get her back for me! Phantom: Obsessed with killing the girl? Puppet Master: She makes all us female Johns look bad. And I don’t want my face associated with her. Characters * John Smith * Argit 10 * Jane Smith * Megaman Villains * Puppet Master (debut) * Eon 1 * Looney John * Albedo * Phantom * Puppet John * Intellectuary Aliens Used By Looney John * Ripjaws (first appearance) By John * Kickin Hawk * Ultimate Chromastone (first re-appearance) By Argit * Argit-Gold Digger * Argit-Spidermonkey By Albedo * Humungousaur * Ultimate Humungousaur * Ultimate NRG * Portaler By Jane * Cannonbolt * Ssslither By Warmatrix Drone * Swampfire * Ultimate Swampfire * Way Big By Megaman * Thunder Man * Desert Man (first appearance) By Puppet John * Goop * Astrodactyl Trivia * This is the beginning of the Second Massive Crossover of Dioga beta series. * This episode is canon for all series. ** In John Smith 10, it occurs in the regular plot. ** In Argit 10, it's sometime after Lord of Chaos. ** In Jane Smith 10, this occurs between the end of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4. ** In John 23: Megaman, it occurs after Dreams of an Absolution. ** For Looney John, it occurs sometime after The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee. ** For Phantom, Puppet Master and Albedo, it occurs in their timelines after they die. * Puppet Master is revealed to be female. She had been referred to as male before the release of this episode. * It appears that John killed Puppet Master in her previous life, as she has a vendetta against him. * Ryder and Yami are the only Alternate Johns that will appear that did not appear in this episode. * Argit breaks the fourth dimension several times when referring to him owning Earth-68. * Puppet Master gains her signature mask from Intellectuary. * While Eon uses the mark of the Grimleal to gain the trust of Puppet Master and Looney John, this event has nothing to do with the Time War, as this Eon serves Intellectuary. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John 23: Crossover Arc